1. Field
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and, more particularly, to an automated process for capturing an image that includes a particular person, such as the photographer.
2. Background
It is a common desire of photographers to be included in scenes that they photograph. A frequently used solution is to enlist the aid of another individual to take the photograph. This, of course, is not always a feasible or convenient solution. Most cameras are equipped with self-timers that delay the shutter release for some period of time so that the photographer can position the camera on a stable surface and then move into the camera's field of view. Additionally, some cameras are equipped with a remote control so that the photographer can trigger the shutter release after taking a desired position in front of the camera. Another common solution that is frequently used with small handheld cameras is for the photographer to hold the camera in an outstretched arm with the camera lens pointed in the direction of the photographer. This approach is often unsuccessful since the camera's viewfinder is typically not visible from the front of the camera and numerous attempts may be required before an image is captured without the photographer's face being cropped out of the scene.